The present invention relates to spill-resistant coloring containers. The invention has particular application for use by children in coloring and more especially by children coloring chicken eggs of the type associated with Easter celebrations.
It is well known that coloring containers have existed for some time and are commercially available in a variety of embodiments. It is noted that when using coloring containers, the user typically requires a plurality of containers to access a plurality of individual paint colors. Also when dying Easter eggs, the user typically requires a plurality of containers to access a plurality of individual dye colors. Prior to applicant""s co-pending application, and other applications by applicant which have matured into U.S. patents, these containers have been of a type and geometry which provided little or no resistance to spillage of liquid contents of the container. Furthermore, most of these containers were not easily stackable for compact packaging and typically were not of sufficiently low cost of manufacture to consider the container disposable. It is noted that disposable drink containers such as waxed paper cups with thermoformed plastic lids have existed for some time and are widely available. While such lids typically have an opening to accept a drinking straw, and such opening usually includes a short flange, these flanges are typically not know to extend from the opening of the lid by more than 0.25 inches and thus provide virtually no spill resistance.
The present invention relates to an improved spill-resistant coloring container. The container can be used in combination with a liquid coloring dye, a chicken egg, and a utensil such as a wire egg dipper, a spoon, a brush, a pair of tongs, or a straw. In practice, the user places a coloring agent such as a liquid dye and a colorable object such as an egg within the container. The user may then use a select utensil to agitate the object and the coloring agent within the container or the user may simply allow the object to dwell unagitated for a period of time within the coloring agent. After a desired amount of time has passed, the user, preferably with the aid of a utensil, withdraws the object from the container. Alternatively, the container can be used with merely a liquid paint and a utensil such as a paintbrush. In practice, the user places the liquid paint within the container. The user then uses the paintbrush to withdraw desired amounts of paint from the container to paint a work piece. Furthermore, the container may be used as a container for edible liquids wherein the users withdraws the edible liquids with a select utensil such as a spoon or a straw.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the container comprises a cup portion and a lid portion. The cup portion and the lid portion each include an engagement ridge such that the lid portion is removably and snappingly attachable to the cup portion. The assembly of the lid and cup together define the spill-proof coloring container. The lid further defines an opening connected to a funnel. The funnel extends into the container and provides communication between the inside of the container and the outside of the container. The funnel facilitates the access of both liquid contents of the container with a utensil as well as the ready insertion and withdrawal of a work piece to be colored such as an egg. The cup includes a well portion which provides for pooling of the liquid contents of the container and provides improved efficiency of the container with a minimal amount of liquid contents. In usage, when a predetermined amount of liquid is placed within the assembled container, the assembled container can be oriented in any position without spilling it""s liquid contents.
Both the lid and the cup are comprised of vacuum formed, substantially uniformly thick plastic sheet. The sheet is preferably of a thickness of no greater than 0.05 inches such as 0.05, 0.045, 0.04, 0.035, 0.03, 0.025, 0.02, 0.015, or 0.01 inches thick, and is clear or transparent. The funnel is of a length of preferably at least 0.25 inches and can include any of the following lengths and inches: 0.25, 0.30, 0.35, 0.40, 0.45, 0.50, 0.60, 0.75, 1.0, 1.25, 1.50, 1.75, 2.0, 2.25, 2.75, 3.0, 3.25, 3.50, 3.75, 4.0, and 5.0. Both the lid and the cup are shaped such that multiple lids can be nested or stacked within one another and multiple cups can be nested or stacked within one another.
Accordingly, in the preferred embodiment, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spill-resistant container wherein the members making up the container are stackable to provide for compact packaging of a plurality of container cups and lids within a single package. It is a further object to provide a spill-resistant container wherein the funnel of the container allows for ready ingress and egress of a work piece to be colored such as an egg. It is a further object to provide a spill-resistant container wherein the manufacturing cost of the container is sufficiently low such that the container can be considered disposable. It is a further object to provide a spill-resistant container wherein the members which make up the container define vacuum formed plastic sheet.